breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath: The Fall of Celestia 3
Breath: The Fall of Celestia 3 Original idea by: Ultimatemetaknight Written by: Jacket Mike ---- (Skyblack's perspective) I stood still, sitting on the sofa and looking out of the window, spying on the dark and sleeping Ponyville, the difference between here and the second dimension could impress anypony... "Sky, are you okay?" A quiet and shy voice said... "I'm fine..." "A-Are you sure? Since you killed my fake you kept the whole day like this..." "*sigh*, I'm fine..." I still kept looking outside, but...that image...those eyes, filled with tears and fear... I didn't even notice Fluttershy approaching me quietly... "W-Was it the fake that you killed?" I exhaled... "Y-Yes, I mean, she is identical to you, obviously, but, even though you're both different...it still made me have the impression that I was actually killing you..." She sat on the sofa and rested her head on my shoulder... "I understand...I also was agonizing in the inside when they were killing your counterpart...you were really that cute in your foalhood?" "I guess so..." "That makes me wish I knew you earlier..." she smiled... "I think the same goes for me, you probaly looked adorable!" "Yeah...unfortunately, I don't have a picture..." "It doesn't matter, I don't need proof to already know how cute you were...and how cute you already are..." She cuddled me... "I love you, Sky..." "Me too..." I gave her a polite kiss on the forehead "Me too..." On the next morning... "The next target is Rainbow Dash, who wants to get the kill?" I raised my hoof... "Skyblack it is then! The next one will be Applejack, who wants her dead?" Everypony looked at themselves and raised their hooves, including me... Twilight facehoofed... "I mean, who wants to kill her?" "Me!" "Crimson it is then, tomorrow we'll kill her and Pinkie and then we'll be ready to strike on Celestia...so, everypony ready?" We all nodded... "Alright, follow me!" "TWILIGHT, WAIT! How are we gonna kill Rainbow since she is on her castle, on the skies?" "Right now she isn't! she's probbally at Sugar Cub Corner or somewhere close...so, you need to make it look like an accident!" "Crap...Crimson, do you wanna change?" "I kill Rainbow Dash and you kill Applejack? Sure!" "Okay then, so once again, EVERYPONY READY?!" "YES!" "Follow me!" We followed her to Sugar Cub Corner, coincidence or not, she was there, just about to leave with a bag of Cupcakes... "Do your job, kid, just like how I trained you..." ---- (Crimson's perspective) I quickly scanned around the place, but I couldn't think of any way to kill her and making it look like an accident... Maybe I could break a tree branch and throw it at her, but, that would be kinda suspicious... What if...I soulstealed a pegasus and defied her into a race, and then ram her off? Sounds reasonable, but I need to make it look like I lost control, not that I did it on purpose... Luckily, I saw a pegasus nearby...guess who it was? The same costruction worker from the second dimension, under a tree eating a cupcake... I did the same thing I did that day, hidded on an alleyway... And soul stealed him... When I opened my eyes, Rainbow Dash was already infront of me... "Hey, you!" "What do you want, Jacket?" "Simple, I defy-" "Oh, a rematch? I'm down for it! But I hope you don't go crying home this time!" she threw the bag on the ground... "Pffft, not even on your dreams..." I said, and then whispered to myself "Your LAST dreams..." Race Track Before the race started, I decide to check this guy's memories...gee, even a mental filly can fly better! Not many ponies were watching, but some were laughing and whispering, too bad that this was the last time they were going to see their idol... "On your marks...ready...set...GO!!" While Rainbow Dash just darted off in the distance, I just flew and did my best to catch up with her... Dodging and avoiding clouds coming at my direction, I was almost close to her, that's when I acted... I purposely crashed on a cloud and then, throwed my body to the left and hit her... "OOOW!" While we free-falled, I quickly looked around, the clouds were protecting us from the ponies watching, that's when I started beating her repeatedly... Headbutts, jabs, uppercuts came flying at her head, obviously, she was trying to throw me away, but that wasn't gonna happen obviously... "LET GO OF ME!! ARE YOU INSANE?!" "TO BE HONEST, YEAH I AM!!" This continued on until we were about 50 meters from the ground... That's when she started begging... "PLEASE, STOP!! I GIVE! I GIVE! YOU WIN!!" "I DON'T CARE ABOUT WINNING, I CARE ABOUT YOUR DEATH!!" That's when I grabbed both of her wings and started twisting to the left, I could hardly hear the sound of the bones breaking due to the wind, but I could sure as shit hear her screaming... That's when I opened my wings about 30 meters from the ground, I stared at her faling, falling, and screaming...before getting impaled on a tree... I smiled, but I couldn't return yet, the poor guy here got soulstealed two times...kinda. But...that's when I noticed..weren't only Elements of Kindness that had their fakes? "When I get back, I need to ask that to Twilight..." I said to myself... I quickly flew off the area, back in the city, I landed back where I was, and pretended nothing happened... And returned to my body... Back, I saw the trio playing poker on the Sugar Cube Coner... "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG THIS CARDS?!" Skyblack exclamated before folding... I whistled, caughting their attention... "Rainbow is dead! Slender Mane style!" Back in the treehouse... Skyblack read the newspaper, everything it reported was our work... Skyblack laughed and looked at me... "You know what's better? They have no idea that it's our fault!" he said before bursting in a pure hysterical laugh... "Heh..." I trotted upstairs to Twilight's beedroom... "You did amazingly today!" "Thanks...also, just a question...that guy there I soulstealed...he was here and in the second dimension, too! What's up with that?" "I'll explain you later, now come here..." Before I even had time to answer she threw me into the bed... The Fall of Celestia 4 Category:Crimson Darkness